An electric motor has been widely used as a drive source for various devices such as electrical components of an automobile. For example, in a power window system provided to a door of an automobile and the like, an electric motor having a decelerator is fixed in the inside of the door and a window glass is automatically opened/closed by operating a regulator by this electric motor.
The electric motor described above has an armature provided with a rotary shaft and a motor case accommodating the armature rotatably. A power supply device for supplying a driving current to the armature is equipped in the inside of the motor case. The power supply device is provided with a brush holder fixed to the motor case and a power supply unit, that is, brushes held in the brush holder, and the brushes come into contact with a commutator fixed to the rotary shaft. When a driving current is supplied from a control device to the brushes, the driving current is supplied to an armature coil of the armature via the commutator and a magnetic force is generated between magnets and the armature fixed to the inner surface of the motor case, thereby allowing the armature to rotate.
As such an electric motor, an electric motor is known in which a rotation detector that detects rotation of a rotary shaft is equipped inside the motor case in order to control speed and positioning of driven members such as window glass. In this case, a sensor magnet including a number of polarized magnetic poles is fixed to the rotary shaft in the peripheral direction, rotation sensors such as Hall elements disposed opposite to the sensor magnet are provided to the rotation detector, and the rotation sensors detect rotation of the rotary shaft from changes of the magnetic field of the sensor magnets associated with the rotation of the rotary shaft. Detection results from the rotation sensors are input to a control device and the operation of the electric motor is controlled by the control device based on the rotation of the rotary shaft detected by the rotation sensors, thereby controlling speed and positioning of the window glass.
On the other hand, an electric motor is known in which a connector unit for connecting a power supply device and a rotation detector to a control device is integrally provided with a motor case. For example, in Patent document 1, an electric motor is disclosed in which a power supply device and a rotation detector are sequentially equipped inside a motor case in the axial direction of a rotary shaft, a terminal unit of each device is disposed at an opening portion formed in the motor case, a sub-coupler is equipped inside the opening portion in the direction orthogonal to the rotary shaft, this sub-coupler is connected to the terminal units of the power supply device and the rotation detector, and the terminal units integrally compose a connector unit with the motor case. This connector unit is connected to a connector on the side of a control device, which allows brushes and rotation sensors to be connected to the control device.
Patent document 1: SAIKOHYO (translation of PCT) 01-89064
However, in order to form a connector unit in a motor case in such an electric motor as the one disclosed in Patent document 1, it is necessary to equip a power supply device and a rotation detector as well as a sub-coupler in a motor case. Further, since an assembly direction of the sub-coupler is offset by 90 degrees in relation to the assembly direction of the power supply device and the rotation detector to the motor case, the assembly workability of this electric motor is not good, and therefore improvement of the workability has been desired.